fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronica
Veronica Star is a girl at Timmy's school who is described as "less popular than Trixie". Character Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck! In every episode, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. She is also secretly in love with Timmy, as seen when Timmy was reading her mind. In the half hour special "Information Stupor Highway", she states that her love for Timmy burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Ironically, Timmy uses this same line, referring to Trixie, earlier in the episode. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen, she felt actual physical pain when Trixie ripped a picture of her in half. Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. It is interesting to note that no other students are seen wearing cheer-leading outfits at Dimmsdale Elementary School, although a few cheerleaders were seen at Dimmsdale High School with identical outfits, so Veronica may be a part of a junior cheer leading squad. She once wore an identical outfit made entire out of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk, when she was pushed in a fountain it was revealed that she wears purple frilly panties. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. Personality Veronica is always seen mingling with the other popular kids. She usually speaks like a valley girl, and when in public she holds nothing but contempt for Timmy and his friends. However, it has been hinted several times that she may actually have a crush on Timmy. It is also hinted that she is crazy, to the point where she literally wants to be Trixie, even going as far as demanding her parents call her by that name and wears a wig around her house to resemble Trixie's hair. , originally addressed to Trixie.]] Background Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and none of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. It's not known how she feels, or if she even cares about Tootie's own unrequited crush on Timmy, since neither character has ever appeared together. Not much is known about Veronica or her family, other than that she has a mother who has never been seen on screen. The inside of her room has been seen and it looks very lavishly decorated, but her actual house has not been shown and its not known if she lives in a big mansion like Trixie, or a normal house like Timmy. If Veronica lives in a normal house, then this could mean that she's just middle class, and it would explain Trixie, Tad and Chad's contempt for her, along with her lack of popularity. Her family's last name is Star. Although her parents have never been seen, her mother was heard off screen once in the episode "Information Stupor Highway", but otherwise it is not known what her family looks like, or if she has any siblings. Hawk Gal When Timmy made his big superhero wish, Veronica became Hawk Gal who's powers consisted of "those of a hawk and a girl", and the ability to fly at speeds at 20-40 MPH. The other hero kids did not consider her much of a hero, and even Wonder Gal (Trixie) wonders out loud "Why is she on my team?". Trivia *In the early draft of the episode A Wish Too Far!, Veronica was originally named "Carly", after Butch Hartman's daughter. A Wish Too Far Draft at scribd *In one episode, Trixie is almost about to show Timmy respect when she receives a glare from Veronica, and kicks Timmy out of her birthday party instead. It is possible that Veronica may have influence on Trixie and wants to prevent them from getting together so that she can have Timmy for herself. *Rarely does she acknowledge Timmy or his friends by name, instead calling them "not popular kids" or losers. *After Season 5, Veronica stopped appearing almost completely. Even in scenes where Trixie is with her group of friends, Veronica is strangely absent. She was seen briefly in the episodes "Hairicane", "Dadbracadbra" (at the school talent show, sitting near Trixie) and "Stupid Cupid". *It is unknown if she still has a crush on Timmy, since this sub-plot has not been referenced or supported since Season 3. This is possibly the most undeveloped potential love interest of Timmy (however, it is one of the most popular character pairings in the fandom). *In the episode "Hail to the Chief", she was accidentally given a black eye by Chester and A.J., this (among several other offensive factors) may have resulted in this episode and its preceding episode "Twistory" being removed from the air. *Although it is a very small possibility, it is possible that she could be Tommy and Tammy's mother at the end of Channel Chasers. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Veronica Star Appearances Episodes *A Wish Too Far (1st appearance) *The Boy Who Would Be Queen *Hail to the Chief *Information Stupor Highway *Love Struck *Class Clown *Mind Over Magic *You Doo *The Big Superhero Wish! *Emotion Commotion *The Big Scoop *The Masked Magician *Hairicane (cameo) *Dadbracadbra (cameo) *Stupid Cupid'' (cameo)'' Video Games *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Images File:Call_me_Trixie!!.jpg|"Call me Trixie!" File:I'm_Trixie!!.jpg|"I"M TRIXIE!" References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Classmates